Dammit Elena!
by iicheri
Summary: DE-AGED fanfiction! Its a story about Elena who is in danger untill Bonny has discoverd a spell what can help her to escape from Klaus..
1. Where it all began

***general***

"What are _you _doing here?" A clearly pissed Damon asked her. His eyes were deadly but still looking into the deadly looking eyes.

She asked "What are you doing here?" His eyes focused on something just above her head, so she turned around and ended up facing Rose. She was walking into the room with a sheepish and guilty look on her face. Elena stared untrusted to her. "You called him?"

"I'm sorry, Elena." she offered.

"You said that you understood." She spat, She felt her heart broke kind of because Rose betrayed her.. She didn't believe it..

"She lied." Damon said. Elena spun back around to face him, her face twisted in multiple expressions. She was speechless, broken and especially angry

He looked down on her and tilted his head toward the door. "C'mon. We're leaving."

She shook her head stubbornly. "No."

He took a step closer to her, knowing that he could overpower her in a heartbeat. She would stand nothing against him. "I said we're _leaving_."

She glared at him. "I'm_ not _going with you."

Irritated, he replied, "You do not get to make decisions any more." This had to be the absolute worst thing she could ever choose to do, he thought. Absolutely. How much of an idiot was she? And why did she have to be so damn stubborn? It drove him insane.

Her brow scrunched. "When have I ever made a decision?" Damon looked at her, seeing immaturity in her eyes. This was immature of her to do. Claim that she never makes her own choices. Maybe it's true, maybe it isn't. He just doesn't care what she thinks about this any more. "You and Stefan do that for me. Now this is _my_ decision. "

He could almost laugh out loud. "Who's going to save your life while you're out making decisions?"

"You're not listening to me Damon. I don't want to be saved. Not if it means that Klaus is going to kill every single person that I love."

That phrase hit him like a ton of bricks. She didn't…want..to be saved? No. Absolutely not. No. No no no no no. The word repeated itself in his head.

Enough of this. "Get your ass out the door before I throw you over my shoulder and carry you out myself."

Her eyes became slanted as she considered this threat. When she didn't move, he snatched her arm and she reacted violently by trying to shake him off. He pulled on her. "No." she protested. She pulled and tugged in protest before whipping her hand around to give him a hard slap to the face. _Damn his reflexes, _she scowled. He caught her hand just a second before it impacted with him, his eyes and face showing no fear that she was going to hit him the moment she lifted a finger.

Her hand was beginning to ache as he clutched it. It didn't exactly hurt, but the feeling was uncomfortable. She exhaled pitifully and he drew her closer and closer to him. She met his eyes and found herself stuck there, gazing into the mysterious blue of them. He managed to get them so close that she could almost taste his breath. His eyes fluttered to her lips and hers to his. Whispering now, he warned, "Don't ever do that again."

She tried to do anything to get away from Damon but nothing worked 'Are done Elena?' Damon said irritated,

'Just leave me alone Damon I don't want to come with you', Damon grabbed her and threw her over his shoulder. 'You didn't leave me much of a choice Elena so thank yourself.'

As soon they were out of the house Elena begged him to put her down 'Damon thanks for that but I can walk by myself.' Damon laughed 'Well I don't think so because you didn't even want to walk out of that house and I'm so not walking these miles.' Damon said

'miles? You mean your not with a car?' Elena asked 'Its not as fast as I am' Damon said proud 'Well just get me of your shoulder my head is hurting.'

He put her down on the ground and then he putted one arm behind her knees and the other arm at her back and carried her like that to Mystic Falls it took like 15 minutes for Damon and Elena decided to take a break while going to Mystic falls

When they were at Elena her house he saw her sleeping so he thought he could put her to bed. He just didn't want to wake her up ,so he opened the door as quiet as possible and got upstairs fast in silent and he laid her down on her bed and got her shoes of and tucked her in. 'Goodnight Elena..' he whispered. When he was leaving he took a last look before he closed the door.

(morning)

***General***

Damon's phone rang 'Damon? With Bonnie I think I have a spell to protect Elena from Klaus. I will explain it when you get here.'

***Damons POV***

My phone rang it was Bonnie one of the biggest nightmares in my entire life 'Damon? With Bonnie I think I have a spell to protect Elena from Klaus. I will explain it when you get here'

Did I just heard that..? She found something to protect Elena… I have to go to Elena to tell her this so we can do this fast before it isn't right and we have to search more for a protection.

***General***

As soon Damon heard the Good news he got his self some clothes on and shoes. And went with his car to Elena's house. He got out of his car and he knocked on the door and Jeremy opened the door 'Hey Damon is there something?' 'No not really I just need to talk Elena.' Damon answered

'Okay she is upstairs probably in her room still.'

Damon opened the door of Elena's room and saw her laying under her blanket 'Elena are you awake?' Damon said soft.  
"Why didn't you tell me ?!" , while her head appeared under her blankets with an angry face.

'what do you mean?' asked Damon "You know that Stefan is stuck in that tombe!" Elena said angrily.

"Listen, I wanted to tell you, but yesterday you was so difficult that I didn't tell you, because then you're going to be harder."

"What are you doing here at all, I don't know what you're doing here, but I'm going to see Stefan and you can't stop me!"

"listen Elena you can't go there you need to go to Bonnie she has a spell so you can't get hurt by klaus''.

' I don't hear youuuuuu!'' Elena screamed while getting out of her room 'Elena I will get you!'

***at the tombe***

***Elena's POV ***

Finally I'm here without A Damon.. Well now I just need to help Stefan ugh first the stupid staircase I hate Damon so much ugh you have to do that Elena oh and that and that also ugh can't I have a moment for myself

'Stefan?! Are you there?' I can go in and go out.. but

'Why not try it I'm going to die anyway because of Klaus' talking to herself

*general*

as she tried to enter the tomb she felt a strong hand grabbing her arm 'What do you think! Do you want to die !? ' Damon said, angry and anxious, pushing her against the wall. "Damon Stop let me go! I want to help Stefan! Let me go! please let me go! I want to help Stefan! "Elena said, while crying and being angry."

Listen Elena only when Bonnie has helped you with that spell so that you are safe, we will help Stefan. " As tears rolled down Elena's cheeks, "Come here." Damon said, while hugging her.

While it came to her, "did you say that Bonnie could help me?" " Yes I said, so would you like to come? Please? the sooner we can help Stefan. "

'Okay..'' Elena said soft

''come on Elena if it doesn't work we have to find another spell that will work. '' Damon said ''But what if he knows that it doesn't work?'' Elena said ''That is the question for later and not know to think of and by the way Klaus cant hurt you so why be so worried he only can hurt use.''

***At Bonnie's House**still General***

As soon the doorbell rang the door already opened ''Are you ready Elena?'' Damon asked ''well yes… No I don't know what if something goes wrong? I'm nervous I think…'' Elena said Nervously.

''You think your nervous?'' Damon putted both his hands on her shoulders and said ''No Elena nothing is going to happen and if something happen what isn't going to happened I will do ever it takes to save you understood?''

''Yes sir..''

''Guys can I explain what the spell is and what is going to happen? '' Bonnie asked

''Yes.. '' most said

'' I don't want to hear it… actually it will scare or make me even more nervous I think so I'm going to skip the explaining''

After 15 minutes of talking bonnie asked Elena

''Elena? Are ready for this?''

''Yes just… lets get this over with'' Elena said nervous

She lit the incense and put it in a bowl, before sitting cross-legged before the grimoire. "Give me your hands," she instructed, and Elena sat across from her, taking both of Bonnie's hands. "Now, close your eyes and try not to think about anything other than youth, alright?'' Elena nodded

, her eyelids sliding shut. As soon as she did so, Bonnie began to mutter the spell in Latin, "Anus aetate benedicite mihi virtute."

Elena's lids fluttered a bit; youth. Think about youth. Of course, the first thing that popped into her mind when thinking of youth was her childhood. Back when she had parents, and life was so easy…

"Magam iuvenis, luaci me saeculum." Elena was remembering when she had learn to color between te lines at the age of three.

It was while she was thinking this that she began to feel her body changing. Power seemed to be pulsing in her veins, and she squeezed her eyes shut. Was it normal to begin to feel… small?


	2. Chapter 2

_******flashback to the end of chapter 1******_

_She lit the incense and put it in a bowl, before sitting cross-legged before the grimoire. "Give me your hands," she instructed, and Elena sat across from her, taking both of Bonnie's hands. "Now, close your eyes and try not to think about anything other than youth, alright?'' Elena nodded_

_, her eyelids sliding shut. As soon as she did so, Bonnie began to mutter the spell in Latin, "Anus aetate benedicite mihi virtute."_

_Elena's lids fluttered a bit; youth. Think about youth. Of course, the first thing that popped into her mind when thinking of youth was her childhood. Back when she had parents, and life was so easy…_

_"Magam iuvenis, facere me saeculum." Elena was remembering a particular trip to the lake house when she had been four. She had learned how to swim with her father's help._

_It was while she was thinking this that she began to feel her body changing. Power seemed to be pulsing in her veins, and she squeezed her eyes shut. Was it normal to begin to feel… small? _

_"Magam iuvenis, auxilium me eam iuvenes ... Elena? Why do your hands feel… small?"_

_*****End flashback*****_

_***General***_

"Where is me?" Bonnie's eyes snapped open and the candles flickered out as she gasped, "Oh, my God! Oh, no, what did I do wrong… I didn't mean to make you this young.. o-m-g what did I just do she wasn't supposed to be this young… right?''

Bonnie frantically scanned through the spell to see if she had made a mistake; she hadn't.

Then why was there a tiny version of Elena looking up at her, with even bigger doe eyes than ever, and thin, straight brown hair? She was looking around, pulling her tiny hands out of Bonnie's bigger ones.

She looked afraid, "Who you…?" Elena, it's me… it's Bonnie." Elena squeaked, "How does you know my name?"

Bonnie bit her lip, "We're… we're friends, Elena. I'm… I'm babysitting you."

"Where Mommy and Daddy at?" Bonnie's shoulders sagged; she didn't remember anything. And also this got her quiet … Her Mom and Dad weren't here anymore how could she tell that to a 18 I meant uhm.. how old was she?

She was… how old, exactly? "How old are you, Elena?"

"I twee." She said. Three. Of course she was… three… She didn't look like a three year old she was really tiny and with that I mean really really tiny. She looked like she was around the 31 inch (80 centimeters)

But then again a high pitched voice entered the room and said "you me telling wer my mommy and daddy awre?''

And at that moment a small knock came on the door "Bonnie did it work?" Caroline asked. "Wait here Elena" The small girl nodded tired she looked like she could fall asleep anytime

Bonnie turned around walking to the door and opening it quiet and closed it. Everyone was sitting nervously on the couch waiting for the answer on the question _**did it work? **_

Bonnie walked slow to the group and said "Okay before I will tell you guys don't scream please but it worked! But" putting more enthusiasm on the it worked

Everyone was happy they were so relieved and Bonnie continued with the "But"

"So this is wat the but is about.. Elena isn't like before.. and with that I mean she isn't 18 years old. As you may now because we tried to make her younger ,because Klaus can't hurt her this way. So I did the spell on her and It worked as you may know. But she is not the age that I hoped she would be ,uhm well she is around the age of a 3 year old I think….'' 

"But that isn't a big problem right?" Caroline said with confusion

"Well.. Someone needs to take care of her.." Bonnie answered "Car? Can you" Bonnie asked "My mom would not allow me.."

No one said something but than some on stood up and said " I will take care of her." And it was Damon "Damon are you sure to take care of her? "

"Why else would I offer myself up bonbon." He said grinning at saying bonbon to her

"Can I see her ?" Damon asked

"Yes if you want to but be nice and don't you dare to scare her and she doesn't know you and if she wants can you bring her in her so everyone can see her?" Bonnie responded

"Yeah yeah sure" Damon said annoyedn

Damon walked the door were it all happened he opened the door quiet and heard with his good hearing vampire ears someone snoring very very quiet. He closed the door and followed his instinct to were the sound was coming from. As he walked to a little couch at a window ,there was of course a very small girl sleeping with her thumb in her mouth.

he could not help to keep watching while she was sleeping some how he found it fascinating "Even now you are so damn cute Elena I don't know how you managed that.." he whisper soft. And then he remembered that he had to bring her to the rest of the group.

He asked himself how do I pick up a child without waking it up..?

he had one arm on her back toward her feet and the other on the side so she couldn't fall in other words she was worn like a baby.

He didn't wake her that was one relieving but now he only needed to get to the other room he walked calm towards the door he opened the door with a hand and walked quiet to the group

"There she is" Caroline said with pressure on the is

There were al Cute and awhhhh Reactions on Little Elena

Even there were only 5 people there was a lot of reaction

"Can I hold her pleaseee?" Caroline begged

Damon Carefully gave Elena to Caroline "Well aren't you just one of the cutest'' she said in a childish voice

while Elena was passed on to the rest of the group, Damon asked Bonnie if she still had a spell for a small, fun nursery. Fortunately she still had it, so he no longer had to worry about it.

Once Bonnie had performed the spell, it was time for Damon to run off with Elena. "Are with your car?" Bonnie asked Damon. "Yes, why?" "You may want to use this" Bonnie laughed "You can't be serious…" Damon said tired." It's for her own safety, "Bonnie said seriously he grabbed the car seat with one hand while the other holding Elena

"Bye Bonnie" Damon said in his typical voice

He installed the car seat and buckled Elena in the car seat that wasn't so hard… he thought

He walked to the other side of the car and started the car and he then he remembered that he still had to go see his brother who is in the tomb. As he drove towards the tomb, until he heard someone cry very softly. Elena .. of course and at that moment he tried to reassure her he said '' Hey .. its okay ssst its okay '' Damon hushed '' who you? "Asked scared while big tears roll over the little girl

"Im Damon and im going to take care of you but I'm going to tell you why at home okay?" "Otay" she sobbed "Wer we going?" Elena asked shy while tears still rolling on her cheeks

"We are going to see my brother" Damon responded

"Ar we tere almost?"

"Yes we only have to walk a itsy bitsy okay?" While he was getting out of his car he grabbed 2 blanket one for Stefan and one for Elena and a bloodbag for Stefan he walked towards Elena side and opened the car door and] the big brown eyes were with chattering teeth because of the cold. It was a good idea that he got 2 blankets he unbuckled Elena and wrapped her in a blanket.

Once she was held by Damon they needed to walk like 10 maybe 5 minutes to the tombe.

Elena was tired but she wanted to see were she was going she was to curious to fall asleep right now.

'come on El don't fall asleep you can do this just stay awake until we are there' she thought.

There were a lot of scary noises out in the woods that scared her but she was to shy to admit it that she was scared.  
every time she heard something she was hiding more and more in the blanket.

"Are you okay?" Damon asked

"no… me scared of dark" Elena said scared

"Its okay I wont let you get hurt okay? I promise you'' Damon said promising

"Pinky swear?" while she offered her pinky

"Pinky swear" as he laid his pinky on her 10 time smaller pinky

Damon had a big smile on his face as he was thinking about the pinky swear that was to cute for words.

About 5 minutes later he was at the tombe

Elena was awake still and was looking around her "Tombe?" she asked

"Yes we are here. Would you like to call my brother? You have to scream Stefan really really loud okay than.''

Elena nodded with enthusiasm

"Can me?" Elena asked soft, Damon nodded

"STEVANNNNNNNN!" she screamed loud as possible and yes that wasn't very soft..

"Stefan who is that?" Kathrine asked with concern

"That's something we will find out soon or I." Stefan said as he walked towards the exit of the Tombe

"Damon? Are you there?" Stefan asked

Elena was turned with her face towards the entrance of the tombe watching who was there

"ah there you are Stefan I was wondering were you now." Damon said

"And you're kidnapping now?" Stefan said funny

Elena looked with confusion to Damon

"Right.. didn't tell you." Damon said

"Did tell me what Damon!" he said kind of angry

"Calm down sweetheart" Katherine said to Stefan while her hands were on his shoulder.

"Get off Katherine please" Stefan said

Katherine rolled her eyes until she saw the child she pointed towards her and said with confusion "Who is that?"

"I wanted to tell Stefan until you came."

"Just tell it I want to know it Damon, and give me one of those blankets please it cold in here.'' Katherine begged

Damon had to put Elena down so he can threw the things to them "Don't move or walk just sit here okay?" Damon said nice but firm.

***Elena's POV kind of***

Elena tried to clung to him but it didn't work she still got putted on the icy cold floor she wasn't told to move but she didn't like that rule.  
she wanted to explore the place. Damon was trying so hard to give everything to them while he was telling them what happened to Elena .this was her chance to explore. She left the blanket behind and continued crawling. It was cold but she didn't care much she was crawling her way through as the finally got by the stairs he heard someone scream her name very loud and kind of mad.. OOPS she thought. Okay I need to hide somewhere so I can crawl as fast as I can back to where I should have been this whole time, but first a hiding spot.. There were a lot of leaves so what if I go into them yes good idea elena! Please crawl faster faster faster! "ELENA! WHERE ARE YOU!?" I heard and then I heard footsteps close

"Elena! Where are you! Its not time for hide and seek if you wont come now you're in trouble!" she heard the footsteps going away "OUCH!" I screamed at this moment "it hurts" she screamed/cried. As I managed to get out of the leaves

*Damons POV*

I threw the stuff to Stefan and Katherine while explaining what happened to Elena

"Well that's the story.." I ended my story of what happened

"Damon About Elena? Where is she?" Stefan asked

"What do you mean she is right he-." I said

"Elena?!" while I was searching for her in the room okay this wasn't suppose to happen ugh Dammit Elena

ELENA! I screamed as loud I can scream she can't be far right.. I don't even know if she can walk but I think she can. "ELENA WHERE ARE YOU!?" as I walked into the room with the staircase she can't go up I would have heard that maybe.. "Elena! Where are you! Its not time for hide and seek if you wont come now you're in trouble!" Cmon Elena if Bonnie hears about this I'm so dead… Cmon Elena! As I walked to a other room and then I heard a high pitched scream "OUCH!" and then "It hurts!'' she cried

Bingo he thought as he was walking to the room where she was

***General***

As Damon stood at the entrance thinking about what he should do with this action. Elena at this moment she crawled to Damon and tried to stop crying but she couldn't and was trying to apologize to Damon

"M-Me sowwy Me want to look here." She sobbed as she looked at her little wound

She was looking pathetic Damon couldn't stand it anymore he picked her up and said

"Its okay but don't do that ever again, you are scaring me to death."

"b-but me not mean to scare y-you." She sobbed

"Its okay Elena but we have to go home okay?"

"kay" she said soft she laid her head on his shoulder and relaxed and within no minutes she closed her eyes it was a rough day.

"Welcome back." Stefan said Katherine was gone already.

"I probably should go.." as he pointed with his eyes to Elena

"You should Thanks for everything.." Stefan said

"Yeah see you soon" as he threw the blanket to Stefan

Damon ran of with Elena to his car with vampire speed. He opened the car door of Elena's side and buckled her in and closed her door soft as possible and opened his own and close it going back Home..


	3. You saved me

*****Flashback chapter 2*****

_As Damon stood at the entrance thinking about what he should do with this action. Elena at this moment she crawled to Damon and tried to stop crying but she couldn't and was trying to apologize to Damon_

"_M-Me sowwy Me want to look here." She sobbed as she looked at her little wound _

_She was looking pathetic Damon couldn't stand it anymore he picked her up and said _

"_Its okay but don't do that ever again, you are scaring me to death."_

"_b-but me not mean to scare y-you." She sobbed _

"_Its okay Elena but we have to go home okay?" _

"_kay" she said soft she laid her head on his shoulder and relaxed and within no minutes she closed her eyes it was a rough day._

"_Welcome back." Stefan said Katherine was gone already._

"_I probably should go.." as he pointed with his eyes to Elena_

"_You should Thanks for everything.." Stefan said_

"_Yeah see you soon" as he threw the blanket to Stefan_

_Damon ran of with Elena to his car with vampire speed. He opened the car door of Elena's side and buckled her in and closed her door soft as possible and opened his own and close it going back Home.._

*****End flashback*****

*****at Home (Salvatore house)*****

Damon look at the back at his car and saw Elena sleeping he looked for a minute and then he got out of his car and helped Elena out of the car seat. He picked her up and brought her inside of the house. He looked for the room for Elena that Bonnie made with her magic. It was a room not far away from his room but a bit closer to Stefan's room.

"Let's get you to bed little monkey." As he walked in to the room it was an explosion of color if you looked at the other dark rooms

The walls were baby pink and light gray, there was a crib, closet, carpet to play on, toy chest and a changing table… and there was a couch

He placed Elena on the changing table and changed her to her PJ and a diaper, luckily he was used to babysit some kids in the time he was Human still for money.

When she was changed Damon picked her up and putted her in the crib and tucked her in

"Sweet dreams.." Damon whisper as he closed the door and walked to the living room not far away

Later that night Elena woke up in a dark room one thing she didn't like darkness..

*****Elena's POV*****

It was very dark when I woke up, and than! A huge bang came it was raining very hard with than a thunder flash.I was so scared at that moment. I didn't like the thunder and then at that point I heard something it scared me so much my heart was going as fast as a cheetah I think.

I sat in my bed hoping that magically the light will go on but I didn't so I was thinking to get out of bed and try to turn the lights on, but I knew that I was to scared but still I wanted to do it… So I grabbed with both my hands the crib, and tried to get my leg over it. Okay Elena just one more leg, and then the door opened I got my leg back in my crib and got in the corner of my bed with my sheet over me. With my legs close to my chest and my head between them.

***General***

"Elena." she heard someone saying she peeked to see who it was and It was Damon and he looked like he was angry and not at the same time

"Elena what were you doing?" Damon asked with a bit of disappointment in his voice.

She shook "no.." she said quiet.

"Elena" Damon said disappointed

"I-I was scared of thunder me wanted night light so I trying to turn light on" she said scared

"You don't need to be scared of the thunder your in a house save I wont let you get hurt understood?"

She nodded and she was rubbing her eyes while she asked "Can me pwease sleep you?"

"Yes you can." As he picked her up and walked to his room and putted her under his covers

As soon Damon was under his covers Elena crawled to his side and got her self on his chest and closed her eyes

"Goodnight Elena" Damon said as he putted his hands on her tiny back

"Night night Daymen" as she fell asleep

***Morning***

To Damon's surprise, he awoke relatively early the next morning. Normally he was a Sleep until Noon Unless You Have a Good Reason kind of guy, but today was different.

Extremely different, given the fact that there was a tiny little girl curled up against his chest, sleeping with an adorable smile plastered on her face. Damon grinned; Elena. Dear sweet Elena… what was he going to do with her today? He was thinking about a plan

First they would eat something

Then she gets changed into normal cloths I think

And while I shower she can watch tv

And maybe we can go to the park

And at the end we have to see Stefan again to bring him food

But first he needed to get of his bed but he had Elena on him so this wasn't very handy. First he wanted to wake her up but luckily she woke up. She was still half-asleep but Damon decided to wake her up so that she could take nap during midday if she wanted to

"Goodmorning sunshine" Damon said to Elena "Hi.." she said with her eyes closed

"Its time to wake-up Sleepy" He shook her what got her giggling as he began to tickle her that made her laugh more "Stop!" she screamed while laughing "P-lease stop! Hahaha!"

"Okay okay I will stop" Damon grinned

"Come on how about some breakfast?" Damon asked Elena

"Yes!" she said cheerful

Damon picked her up at went downstairs and putted her on the couch "You can take a look around here okay? But don't go in to other rooms I will be at that room okay" as he pointed to the kitchen

Elena looked around and grabbed with her hands the table and walked as soon she had nothing to grab on it was crawling again the one thing that she couldn't do is walking by herself she was crawling towards the all of the books and thought "I have nothing to do here…" and then she made her way to the kitchen were Damon was.

"Right on time little monkey breakfast is done." Damon said

"Im not a monkey!" Elena said silly "I am Ewayna not monkey you silly daymin"

He picked Elena up and placed her in a high chair and placed a plate with food and said

"Bon appetit" "What does mean?" Elena asked

"it means Enjoy your meal." As Elena took a bite of pancake

"Elena?" Elena looked up while she was eating her pancake.

"Do you want to go to the park today?" Damon asked

"Yes!" Elena said excited "Can we please go?" Elena asked

"Yes but first you need to change to your normal clothes you cant go in your PJ right?" Damon said Silly

"Why not?" Elena asked curious

"Because they will get dirty then." Damon said kind of disgusting voice

"Okay" As she finished her pancake

Damon got her out of the high chair and brought her to her own room and said

"I'm going to take an shower while you can play in your room okay?"

She nodded

As soon Damon was gone, she went to the couch and looked out of window after 2 minutes that was getting bored so she opened her toy chest. She threw some out but didn't feel like sitting and playing with dolly's so she thought about an adventure. He didn't say you can't go to other rooms

She crawled out of her room and got something to hold so that she could walk

She walked towards a room but this wasn't the room where she slept this one was more closer, she didn't want to go in the room so the walked to the other way back to her own room.

As she walked to the other way Damon walked to her room but he saw Elena standing nearby her room as Elena saw him, she slowly went sitting and looked him up with her innocent eyes.

"You don't say to me to stway put." She said with a huge smile on her face

"mhh let me think…" as he picked her up and brought her to her room and laid her down at the changing table and began to tickle her "No no not again." she began to laugh

He changed her to a outfit just a simple yellow dress so that he wont have to make a whole outfit

"So all done huh."

And then the doorbell rang Damon picked Elena up and went to the door and saw it was Caroline

"Hey!" she said excited

"Hey Caroline Elena do your remember her from yesterday? Oh wait nevermind you were asleep.'' he laughed.

Elena waved shyly and buried her head in Damon.

"So what were you guys planning to do?" Caroline asked

"Well we were going to the park right Elena?" Damon said, Elena said nothing

"Would you mind if I join?" Caroline asked nicely "No not at all." Damon said relieved

They went to the car to go to the park. Damon buckled Elena in her car seat who had said nothings since Caroline was there. In the car Elena looked at Caroline curiously and every time she would look back Elena would smile and hide herself. Elena looked again and then Caroline looked and said "Peek-a-boo!" That got Elena laughing. Well "As you see you don't need to do much to entertain her." Damon said to Caroline "Hate to admit it but it is true."

"Look to your right girls we're here at park." Damon said energetic at this moment Elena was full of excitement.

Damon parked his car and Caroline helped Elena out of her carseat and hold her and walked with her to the park. While the girls were going to the playing ground Damon got his self a bench

"We're do you want to Elena?" Caroline said excited

"Slide!" Elena said happy Caroline carried her to the slide and slid off it with Elena "Weeee" Elena screamed and this went over and over again "Weeee!" Elena screamed again for the fifth time "How about we take a little break?" Caroline asked Elena nodded

Caroline walked to the bench where Damon was "Did you like the slide Elena?" She nodded in excitement

"Day-min?" she asked

"Yeah?" he asked, and she giggled, "Will you… push me on da swings?"

Caroline she looked up at him expectantly. Damon frowned, "Wouldn't you rather have Carey push you?"

Elena bit her lip and shook her head, "I wants you."

Damon grinned, "Really?"

She nodded, smiling brilliantly at him, "Pwease?"

He smiled and offered her his hand, "If you really want me to…"

She giggled excitedly and latched on to his finger, and he led her over to the swing set, lifting her off of her feet and setting her on the swing. "Hold on tight, sweetie," he said and she grabbed the chains on the swing with her small hands, giggling when he pushed her gently. She laughed, "Higher, higher!"

Damon smiled and pushed her a bit harder; she squealed when she went higher, demanding her push her higher still.

Sitting on a park bench over by the car, Caroline smiled at the pair; so, the menacing Damon Salvatore was good with kids. Who would have guessed? She grinned when she heard what they were saying with her vampire hearing; Elena was giggling, "_Push me as hiiiiigh as you can!_" Damon was laughing as he pushed her on the swing. Caroline bit her lip; maybe he was pushing her a bit _too _high…

Elena had never swung this high before; she could feel the wind whooshing past her as she flew back and forth, Damon's hands gently urging her forward. "Higher, Day-min, higher… oh!" Elena squeaked in fright when she lost her grip on the swing and flew off, heading straight for the hard rocks beneath. Damon gasped in a sharp breath and flew forward with vampire speed, not caring who saw him. He was on his knees in less than a second, and Elena fell straight into his waiting arms. Her eyes were wide with fear, "I-I f-fell…" she whimpered, and buried her face in his shirt, trembling. Damon felt horrible, and he held her tightly, shushing her softly, "It's okay, it's okay…" he assured her, stroking her hair. Caroline was there now, too, looking horrified, "Is she okay? God, you shouldn't have pushed her so high!"

Damon glared at her, and Caroline shut up. Elena looked up at Damon, her eyes wide, "You catched me… y-you _saveded _me…"

Damon gave her a weak smile, "I'm sorry, princess; I shouldn't have pushed you so high…"

"No," Elena shook her head, "I asked you to… it no your fault." She hugged him and Damon buried his face in her soft hair; if she had gotten hurt because of him, he wouldn't have known what to do with himself. Caroline huffed, "Maybe _I _should take her on the jungle gym," she said, accusingly as she glared at him. As much as he hated it, he agreed with her; obviously Caroline knew more about this stuff than he did. "Elena, do you want to go play with Carey?"

She looked confused, "Why? You no want to pway wit me?"

Damon's eyes widened, "No! No, that isn't what I meant. I love playing with you, you know that I do."

Elena nodded, tears in her eyes; clearly she still didn't understand. Damon sighed and leaned over, kissing her forehead, "Why don't go get you some ice cream while you play?"

Elena gave him a tiny smile, "Otay…"

"What kind do you want, princess?" he asked, brushing her wispy brown hair out of her eyes. She smiled, "I wike vanilwa."

He laughed, "Okay. I'll be back in a few minutes."

She still looked like he was abandoning her, and he kissed her forehead again before he stood up and started for the ice cream stand across the park.

"Come on, Elena; let's go play!"

Elena weakly nodded and accepted Caroline's hand, watching Damon walk away. Caroline frowned as she watched her; she wasn't sure if it was possible to break a three year old's heart, but Elena certainly looked like it was.

Damon reached the ice cream stand and stood in line behind a tall woman with long blonde hair. She was standing with a boy who looked to be eight or nine. The woman was probably in her early twenties, and she smiled when she noticed him behind her. "Hi," she smiled, "I'm Tasha."

Damon nodded and politely smiled back; he knew that look all too well. This "Tasha" girl would proceed to ask his name, giggle, twirl her hair, bat her lashes and ask if he was seeing anyone. Then, no matter what he said, she would giggle again and say something stupid like, "Well, maybe I can change that." Normally Damon enjoyed the attention. Today it was just annoying. "Hi, Tasha," he said.

The boy frowned, "Tasha, I want rocky road."

"Not now, Billy!" she snapped, and the boy rolled his eyes and walked away. Damon tried his best not to laugh at the display. Tasha grinned at him once the little boy was gone, "So; what's your name?"

"Damon Salvatore." Damon said, glancing over his shoulder and smiling as he watched Elena go down a yellow slide and land in Caroline's waiting arms. Tasha frowned when she noticed what he was staring at, "Is she yours?"

"What?" Damon asked, turning back to her.

"The little girl; is she your daughter?"

"Um… something like that." He glanced at the boy who sat on a bench, pouting. "Is he your son?"

"Oh, God no." Tasha sneered, "He's some stupid kid I'm babysitting." Tasha turned back on her smile and glanced at Elena and Caroline, "She's adorable. She must get it from her daddy."

Damon bit his lip; well, that was awkward… "She isn't my daughter; I'm just babysitting."

Tasha's smile widened, "Oh. Cool. So," she batted her lashes and twirled her blonde curls, "Are you seeing anyone?"

_Are you my boyfwiend, Day-min?_

A grin slowly came to Damon's lips, "Actually, yes."

The girl pouted, "Well, she can't be as pretty as I am."

"Oh, much prettier. Are you planning on ordering, because if not, I'd like to."

The girl looked like he had just slapped her in the face. She glared and stalked away. Damon walked up to the counter, asked for a cup of vanilla with a spoon (there was no way he was getting a cone; he didn't want another pudding incident) and compelled the ice cream girl to give it to him for free. He then walked back over to Caroline, who was talking with another girl around her age. "Where's Elena?" he asked her.

"Oh, she's right up… there," Caroline frowned and looked around, "She was right there."

Damon's eyes widened in horror, "Where is she?"

Caroline scanned the jungle gym, "I don't see her up there."

"Elena?" Damon called, running around the playground, "Elena!"

He tossed the ice cream away and franticly pulled at his hair, his blue eyes wild, "_Elena!_"

Caroline met up with him ten minutes later, "It's no use; she isn't here."

"I left her with you for ten minutes," Damon snapped, "_Ten minutes, and you lost her!_"

Caroline had never seen Damon this scared; yes, he looked terrified. With good reason, too; Elena was an adorable, loving little toddler who would likely walk away with anyone who was nice to her. He had no idea where she was, or who she was with.

If Elena having an accident on his rug was a nightmare, then this had to mean he had died and gone straight to hell.

"_ELENA!_"


	4. Please, no!

"Where is we goin', Mister?" Elena asked as she followed the man before her deeper into the woods. She had been waiting for Caroline to finish talking when he got her attention on the other side of the jungle gym. He had asked her what her name was, and then who she was with. When she showed him Caroline, who was busy talking, and Damon, who was talking to a woman in line for ice cream, the man had smiled and asked if she wanted to go for a walk. Of course, Elena had liked the idea of a walk and said yes.

She was starting to get a bit afraid as the woods grew deeper and darker, "I… I wants to go back to Day-min."

"No, you don't," the man replied, and led her deeper into the woods.

… . … . … . … . …

"Bonnie!" Damon roared, throwing her door open and dashing for her bedroom with vampiric speed, Caroline following behind him. Bonnie gasped in surprise when they suddenly appeared. She frowned, "Where's Elena…?"

"That's why we're here. Locator spell; now!" Damon roared, and Bonnie looked horribly confused. "What happened…?" she asked, and Damon grabbed her spellbook, searching for the spell impatiently. "Well," Caroline bit her lip, "I sort of got distracted, and…"

"She lost her!" Damon shouted, tossing the book down and glaring, "Bonnie, hurry the hell up!"

"Okay, okay! Do you have something of hers?"

Damon paled; he didn't think he did. "Caroline, please tell me you have something…"

Caroline was out the door and back in a matter of seconds, a bag in hand. "I have what she was wearing earlier…"

Damon sat on Bonnie's bed, his face in his hands, "Hurry, please!"

Bonnie bit her lip, "I need her blood, too…"

"For the love of God, we don't have time for this! Elena is missing!" Damon snapped, leaping up in frustration.

Bonnie sighed, "I'll try it without the blood, but I won't get a clear image. Just a vibe…"

"I don't care, just do it!"

Bonnie shut her eyes, held the white coat, and began to whisper in Latin. A few minutes later her eyes snapped open. "The woods, somewhere; I couldn't tell exactly where…"

Damon was out the door before she could finish speaking.

The woods behind the park were growing dark as the sun started to set; Damon knew he was running out of time. If Elena was in these woods, she was both lost and alone, or with someone else and in trouble. Either way, he had to find her. He couldn't let anything happen to her. He stopped running for a moment and scanned the area; he caught a scent after a few seconds. He followed it, and kneeled down in disbelief when he noticed where it was coming from; there, caught in a thick tangle of grass, was Elena's tiny little white Mary Jane. There was no way she would have just left it behind if she was alone.

Damon felt his fangs extend in fury; someone had taken her. He took off like a bullet, their trail now easy to follow.

… . … . … . … . …

Elena was cold and very, very scared. This man wasn't nice at all. She had told him she wanted to go back, to go find Damon and Caroline, but he wouldn't let her. When she started to cry and tried to run away, he had hit her and grabbed her arm, pulling her along behind him. Right now, they were in a dark, wet, muddy area, and he had finally stopped pulling her along behind her. Elena was sobbing, "I wanna go hoooome…!"

He hit her again and she wailed in terror and pain, falling backward in the mud. The man glared down at her, and Elena quivered in terror; the man had messy brown hair and looked like he hadn't shaved in months. He was a scary man; she didn't know why she had gone with him. He was mean, and he hurt her. Damon would never do that to her…

The man grinned at her, "Do you want to play a game?"

Elena whimpered and shook her head, "No… no, I no want to pway wit you…"

He glared and sat on the muddy ground beside her, pushing her onto her back. Elena screamed in fear and the man covered her mouth, "Be quiet, you little brat!"

He pulled his hand away and Elena screamed again, "Day-min! Help me…!" Elena was sobbing and screaming as loudly as she could, and the man hit her again. Her face was starting to hurt, and so were her arms. "Pwease stop!" Elena wailed, tears streaming down her cheeks, "Stop hurting me…!"

"I told you to shut up…!" the man yelled, raising his hand again. Elena screamed and shut her eyes, but the blow never came. Instead, she heard an infuriated yell and the smash of someone hitting a tree. There was animal-like growling, and Elena opened her eyes. She couldn't tell what was going on; it had started to rain, and it was blurring her vision. All she could tell was that the man wasn't on top of her anymore and that someone was pinning him to a tree a few meters away. The attacker had black hair, but that was all she could make out. She could hear him yelling now, "No one, and I mean _no one _touches my little girl! Do you hear me, you bastard? _NO ONE!_"

Elena whimpered, "D-Day-m-min…?"

… . … . … . … . …

Damon had the filthy man pinned to a tree, his fangs out and his eyes menacing. He wanted to rip the scum apart, but he couldn't let Elena see him do that. However, it was more than tempting; the bastard had hit her. He had hit her more than once, and had pinned her to the ground, ready to know God knows what to her; to a tiny little three-year-old girl! The dirtbag deserved to die. Even if Damon couldn't dismember him, there was no way in hell he was letting him get away unscathed.

The man looked terrified at the monster before him, "Y-your little girl? What….?"

Damon reared back and sank his fangs into the man's neck, causing him to scream and twitch. Damon didn't even drink his blood; he simply ripped at the man's neck, making it really look like he had been mauled by an animal. A very angry, parental animal whose young had been threatened. Perhaps a bear, or a wolf.

The man fell to the ground, bleeding and wailing, and Damon kicked him as hard as he could, hearing the satisfying crunch of bones snapping.

With that, Damon crouched beside him, his teeth still bared, "Be thankful you're still alive."

He punched him swiftly in the jaw once before drawing back his fangs and allowing his eyes to return to their normal blue. He then stood up and rushed to Elena's side; she was whimpering, and her cheek was bleeding and turning purple. "Elena…" he moaned, falling to his knees beside her.

"Day-min!" she sobbed, crawling into his arms, her dress, arms, and legs coated with mud. She was shivering as the rain poured down around them. Damon held her fiercely, tears pouring down his face. He could have lost her. He had been _this close _to losing her. "Oh, Elena…" he said, his voice cracking as he pulled back to kiss her cheeks in relief. She was sobbing and clinging tightly to him.

Damon stroked her hair, "I'm going to take you home, okay? It's going to be fine, I promise. Just hold me tight, alright?" She nodded against his chest and Damon stood up, taking off with vampiric speed toward the boarding house.

… . … . … . … . …

Elena was confused, cold, and sniveling when Damon shoved the boarding house door open, finding Caroline and Bonnie both sitting on the couch waiting for him. "Oh, my God!" Caroline gasped when she saw Elena's battered cheeks.

Damon was still stroking her hair, trying to make her stop crying. "Just sit beside Bon Bon and Carey and wait for me, okay? I'm going to go get you a drink."

Elena sobbed and shook her head, holding him tighter, "D-d-don't weave m-m-me…!"

Her crying broke his heart and he held her more tightly, stroking her hair. "I promise to only be a minute… I'm not going to leave; I'm only going to the kitchen."

Elena coughed and shook her head, "Pwease doesn't go, Day-min; pwease!"

Her red, puffy eyes were ripping him apart; but, more distracting were the angry cuts and bruises covering her cheeks. He knew he had to give her something to heal her. He refused to let her stay that way. "Elena, sweetheart, you need to listen to me," he said firmly, carrying her away from Caroline and Bonnie's prying ears and eyes, into the kitchen. "I am so, so, so sorry that I let this happen to you… I never should have left you alone," he said, gently stroking her downy hair with feather-light touches. "I love you, Elena, and I promise to never let anyone hurt you ever again. Okay? Do you understand?"

She weakly nodded, more tears trailing down her cheeks. She hiccoughed from crying and buried her tiny head in his shoulder. "Sweetie, does it hurt?"

She was shivering and nodded, "He was m-m-mean… he hurt m-me…"

He bit back angry tears, "I'm going to make it stop hurting, okay? But you need to go wait with Bonnie and Caroline, and I'll be right in. I promise you."

She slowly nodded, "I bewieve you, Day-min…"

He kissed her forehead and held her tightly for another moment before carrying her back into the living room and placing her between the two girls, "Give me a minute, alright?"

They both nodded. Damon ran back into the kitchen and allowed his fangs to extend, biting down into his wrist and grabbing a small cup out of one of the cabinets. He allowed his blood to fill it before he licked his wrist, sealing the wound. He sighed and rushed back into the living room, gesturing for the girls to move off the couch. They didn't argue, allowing Damon to sit beside Elena and pull her into his lap. "There you go, sweetheart…" he whispered, passing her the cup. "Drink it; it will make you feel all better."

She looked up at him with nervous eyes, "Does it taste yucky? Mommy makes me dwink icky stuff when I gets sick…"

Damon smiled weakly and shook his head, "No, sweetie; I taste good."

She gave him a tiny smile and started to drink the blood; it dribbled down her chin since she clearly wasn't used to using a regular cup. Caroline looked shocked and rushed over, "You aren't giving her…?"

She quickly stopped talking a cringed away at the accusing glare he shot her; it positively screamed that if she hadn't lost her in the first place, he wouldn't need to be healing her. Elena finished the blood, and Damon was more than relieved to see the scrapes and cuts quickly healing, the bruises fading away. Elena weakly smiled up at him "it wasn't really bad.. " she said Through the tears. She also got an aspirin to help the pain getaway

"Does it still hurts?" Caroline asked Elena nodded weakly "head hurts."

Elena pointed to Damon with both her hands what means that she wanted to be with him. Damon picked her up and Elena was tired but didn't want to sleep some times her head just give up and laid down on Damon's shoulder but then she would just get it back up again Damon

Damon realized that Elena was tired but did not want to go to sleep but he knew it would be good for her so he asked Bonnie if she had any blankets.

"Yes, I do I will get you one." After 1 minute she got the blanket and gave it to Damon and Damon put the blanket around Elena.

Elena tried her best to stay awake, but everything was working against her. She was comfortable on Damon's lap snuggled into his chest with the blanket making her warm and cozy. "aspirin" had started to work and her head wasn't hurting as bad. Plus she had a long day and her energy was spent. Lastly, she never felt as relaxed and safe then she was right now. She didn't want this to be over just yet and if she fell asleep it would be

"Damon what do you think for Elena for tomorrow a girls-day Caroline and I will go shopping with her and do something fun with her and save. I promise I won't let her get hurt please." Bonnie suggested

"I think that would be nice for her and I trust you girls both. if you want she can sleep with you too, I'll go back and forth to get some stuff for you. Otherwise, I have to wake up tomorrow, you know. So that I can deal with my Lil bro."

"Oh right about him, I think I found something but I need his blood or if there is somebody in there you also want to get out I will need her or his blood to free them."

"Well that's great to hear but I need to get the stuff for Elena so I will be right back."

As he gave Elena to Caroline

After Damon dropped the stuff at the girls he waved and gave Elena a kiss on her forehead and he said quietly in her ear "Be nice for them."

"Bye guys" as he was going to Stefan

***At the thombe***

"Stefan!? Bonnie has the solution." Damon Screamed, "She only needs your blood."

As Stefan walks to Damon "No Elena?" "No she is at Bonnie's but I need your blood in this tray." As he threw the tray to him Stefan bite on his hand and filled the tray with his blood and closed it and rolled it to Damon.

"Thanks. You will be free soon okay I will be right -.''

"Wait! You cant leave me out here" Katherine screamed "listen to me you guys Elena is in great danger th-.'' Katherine said seriously

"Why would she be a danger no vampire can hurt her at this age.'' Damon laughed

"Yes but Klaus isn't dead I know how to..'' Katherine began

As they began to negotiate

And then Katherine got her way she also got a tray and filled it with her blood as he went to bonnie's

Damon ran with his vampire speed back to Bonnie's and knocked on the door Caroline opened the door and said "Hi? What is wrong?" "Give this to bonnie it's Stefan's and Katherine blood she knows how to kill Klaus she gave her her word so if she doesn't help we will get revenge on her ." Damon said quickly "and say to her that she needs to do it now it is an emergency.'' Damon said seriously and ran back to the thombe

"Who was that?" Bonnie asked

"Damon he said to give this to Bonnie its Stefan's and Katherine's blood She knows how to kill Klaus and say to her that she needs to do it now it is an emergency.''

"Well, he is lucky that it's a spell that isn't that difficult so. Ready for some magic?''

She grabbed a bowl and put Stefan's blood in it and began to sit next to it on her knees and said something in Latin as the spell began to work

*** at the thombe***

"I'm back I just gave it to Bonnie she will do it soon enough," Damon said

"Well I think she already did it Damon'' Stefan said happily

"Thanks," Katherine said "Don't you dare to get away you first need to tell us."

Katherine began to speak about how to kill Klaus and right after she told us she left

"Well, Elena is at bonnie's tonight, and tomorrow how about a good bourbon?" Damon

"Sounds great," Stefan said


	5. Girlsday!

*** Tb to the last chapter! ***

_*** at the tomb***_

"_I'm back I just gave it to Bonnie she will do it soon enough," Damon said_

"_Well I think she already did its Damon'' Stefan said happily_

"_Thanks," Katherine said, "Don't you dare to get away you first need to tell us."_

_Katherine began to speak about how to kill Klaus and right after she told us she left_

"_Well, Elena is at Bonnie's tonight, and tomorrow how about a good bourbon?" Damon _

"_Sounds great," Stefan said_

_***_ end ***

Elena woke up kind of early in the morning but this wasn't her house? There were 2 girls laying on the ground. She did remember them from last night but where is Damon? She was a bit scared what if something happened to Damon?! She started to cry softly underneath her blanket in the hope that this was a dream, but it wasn't

"Elena please stop crying.'' Caroline said kind of irritated because of that Bonnie woke up to "What is going on?"

And then Bonnie heard that Elena softly was crying "mh... Now I get it. Probably your vampire's ears"  
"Please Elena can you stop? It's probably 6 AM.'' As she put her head underneath her pillow

Bonnie looked to the clock and said "Uhm well its 9 AM so if we want to be at the store early, we better get up. I'll be making breakfast.''

Elena stopped crying with sound after Caroline that Caroline asked her. Caroline got out of her bed and went to the bathroom and changed herself. After that, she went to Elena

"Elena? Are you awake? Breakfast is almost ready."

Elena got out of her blanket and crawled to Caroline and got on her lap and hugged her

"I'm sowwy for waky you.'' Elena said "It's okay do, you want to tell me why you were crying? Or not?" Caroline asked while she stroke her hair

"Me woke up here and me don't know were Damy is, so me thought something bad happens.''

"But don't worry okay El nothing happened," Caroline said

"Breakfast is ready!" Bonnie screamed

Caroline carried Elena to her chair while her food was ready to get eaten

"Bon pite (Bon Appetit)" she tried to say

"Enjoy your meal." Caroline and Bonnie said

After breakfast, it was time to get changed. Bonnie got herself dressed while Caroline tried to get Elena changed

"Its time to get dressed Elena.'' Caroline

"Noooo" as soon Elena could grab something she would walk away as fast she could.

"Elena come here please I don't want to grab you again," Caroline said

But Elena keep running away and then Caroline went after her

"Come here, you stinky girl!" Caroline said as she got Elena and threw her in the air what got Elena laughing, she went to the couch and laid her down. Elena tried to get away again but Caroline gave her a warning "Don't Elena." She walked fast the to diaper bag and got a diaper out of the bag with wipes. She got her changed finally… and put her in a Dress with leggings she brushed her hair and put in 2 pigtails

"So, all pretty huh?" Caroline asked Elena nodded

Bonnie got out of the bathroom and asked if everyone was ready to leave, and everyone was. She got an old stroller that was perfect to use actually and her car keys. Caroline carried the diaper bag and Elena to the car. Elena got buckled in her car seat as the trip began to the shopping centrum.

On their way, Caroline got a call from Damon to check on Elena

"Elena? I have someone for you." As she let Elena press the green button to face-time Damon.

When she saw Damon, she was so happy

"Daymin! Is Daymen!.'' As she looked to Caroline of unbelieve

They talked for a while about what happened today and that she really misses him

"Bye, little monkey." Caroline showed Elena to blow a kiss and she did it "Bwye Daymin." And she blew a lot of kisses

As soon they were at the mall their journey began

Caroline made a letter with what store they need and was going first

First; Shoe store

Second; Clothing store

Third; Accessories

After the shopping thing, it was time for Elena to go back to the Salvatore

**Sorry that this chapter is very very short but I didn't know what to do with it xD :P Sorry I promise that the next chapter will be longer**


	6. im sworry

A week or two later

*general*

Elena woke up in her crib and wanted to get out but also, she wanted to stay in her warm and cozy bed, she decided to sleep a bit more.

'Shouldn't we wake her up? it's almost 10' Stefan said as he looked at the clock

"yeah maybe I'll make breakfast you wake her up and change her.'' Damon said as he took the newspaper to the kitchen and started making breakfast. Stefan got up from the couch and started to walk towards Elena's room.

He quietly opened her room, sticking his head through looking if she was awake or not. She definitely was sleeping so Stefan went into the room and softly walked towards the crib. He got some hair gone out of her face softly waking her up.

Elena opened slowly opened her eyes as she lifted her head seeing Stefan "Morning sleepy.'' But Elena wasn't feeling like getting out of her bed already so she put her head back on her bed and hold the bed. Stefan was confused this hasn't happened before. "Elenaa? Its time to get out of bed, breakfast is almost ready.'' But all he got was "No." from Elena "Don't you want breakfast, Elena?"

"No.'' Stefan went to Elena rubbing her back and then picking her up "Noooooooooooooooooo!" She screamed as she kicked her legs and throwing her arms in the air "Nononononononononono NO!" she cried.

"Elena what is wrong?" he laid her down on the changing table, but Elena only gave him a grumpy face while tears streaming down her cheeks. "me no change normal clothes!'' Elena screamed "I WANT TO SLEEP!" she screamed out of the top of her lungs.

For the first time, he heard that Elena wanted to sleep but that couldn't happen, then she wouldn't sleep tonight. "You can't sleep but we can keep you in our onesie.'' Elena started to cry "I w-want to sleep." She sobbed. Stefan picked her up and kept her in her onesie and he dried her tears as he was walking downstairs.

"Morning sleepyhead,'' Damon said when he saw Elena. Elena was red of all the crying and screaming but she looked very grumpy and this moment, Stefan got her in her high chair and Damon got a plate with breakfast on it.

Elena didn't like pancakes for breakfast but she always did eat them to be nice, but this time she didn't feel like it. She grabbed a pancake and stuffed it into her mouth and chewed it. And then she took a little bit out of her mouth and held it. While she was ready to spit it out.

"Elena don't you da-re…'' Damon said but she did it. Elena giggled now her onesie was all dirty so was Damon. While Stefan tried to clean the mess she made. She threw the bit in her hand to Stefan. "Hey!'' This got Elena laughing even harder. She tried to grab things to throw she grabbed her plate and threw it "Wheeee!" as both Damon and Stefan were saying things but she didn't hear that she didn't care, it was all cover by the Wheeee! And her drink went not far behind luckily it was plastic. She tried to get more but then she got picked up "Put me down! PUT ME DOWN!'' She screamed while she hit Damon.

Damon laid her down on the floor and tried to get her out of her 'pancake' onesie what left her with only a diaper "No!" She screamed as Damon tried to get the onesie off what succeeded. Elena was still laying on the floor only in a diaper now. And as soon Damon got back, he took Elena to her room "No! Stop Picking me up! STOP! Nononononono.'' as she put her hands on her ears. When they were in her room Damon held both hands tied

"I DON'T LISTEN TO YOU!" Elena screamed as tried to get her hands back from Damon's very tied grip "Elena what you did tod-" Damon tried to say before Elena "nananana I don't care lalalala." As she stooks her tongue out.

"Elena.'' Damon warned "Don't you dare to ignore me now or there will be consequences.''

"nanana I don't heaaarr you," Elena said Damon let her hands go and went out of the door going down to discuss what to do with this with Stefan.

"So she isn't going to listen what are we going to do about this side of Elena we can't let this just go look at us… we're a mess and look what she did with the kitchen a couple of minutes ago."

"Yea… you're right we can't let this go.'' Stefan said as the conversion was continued…

*at Elena*

As soon Damon left Elena she kind of started to panic... "No…" she whispers.

She sat on her carpet looking at her door starting to get cold and went to her bed and grabbed a blanket and put on herself as she let tears falling down her red cheeks, and then she heard something of the conversion.

"We can't let this go Stefan look what a mess she made.''

"you're right… but don't do it right now just let her think about what she did for now.''

"What kind of consequences.. …''

She heard… "Oh no…'' she looked at the window and got an idea she could escape from this all and go somewhere…

She thought about doing it and she didn't want to have this conversion with Damon or Stefan. She walked to the window and climbed on her couch to get to her window and got it open. She took her blanket with her and left her teddy behind… "Come on Elena the roof isn't far from this.'' And she jumped out of her window on the roof luckily she made it and didn't get hurt. But now she needed to do the second jump to the ground after 2 minutes finding a good place to jump off she made it to the ground. As she started to walk in the woods with her blanket around her

"Should I go upstairs maybe she does want to talk to me." Stefan suggested "If you want to, go ahead.'' Damon said as Stefan walked upstairs. He knocked at her door and didn't hear nothing so he went in "Elena? It's me Stefan I want to talk to you, you don't need to hide.'' No response.

Stefan started looking everywhere she could hide and them he saw the open window "Damon?!" Stefan screamed "What?" as he came to the room. "Elena is gone.'' As he pointed at the window, "You've got to be kidding me right?" "

*5 minutes later*

"She has to be outside Damon she isn't in this house we looked everywhere,'' Stefan said

"Like I DON'T KNOW STEFAN!" Damon said irritated. As both brothers went outside to search for Elena

*back at Elena*

She went to the woods and heard water streaming finally... She was really thirsty she squatted down with her blanket around her to keep her warm and drank some water but then she lost her balance and fell in the icy cold water. She was lucky, it wasn't very deep, she was all wet she didn't really like this.

After the sun went down it really started getting cold it was snowing.. it was winter after all so… Elena was walking around in a forest for like 3 hours. And started screaming for help "Help me please!" she said it was still snowing and the snow was up to her shins and her feet were so cold. She screamed Damon many times and Stefan but nothing helped she was still all wet from the river that made her extra cold. After she walked even more in the forest, she was sitting underneath a tree trying to keep her self warm... She was exhausted so she closed her eyes...

*general *

"Stefan I think I found something I found little footsteps I'll call you later, If I found her okay?" Damon said through the phone. Damon followed the path of little footsteps with his vampire speed and fast enough it led him to a tree "Elena?!" He screamed

Elena opened her eyes and took a deep breath and closed her eye

Damon looked around he heard a breath and then he saw Elena sitting underneath the tree "Elena!" as he ran to her. Elena opened her eyes and looked to the man who was running to her "D..-Damon?" She said with clattering teeth. As Damon picked her up and held her close "Yes, little one it's me." As he removed the wet blanket and the diaper was like ice. "Why is it all wet, baby girl?"

"F-fell in the river. I Sworry f-for Running." She cried

"Let's go home okay? And get you all warm-up and tomorrow we will talk about that action." as he sends a message to Stefan that he got her.

"Hold on tight El," Damon said before he went sprinting to their home.

As soon Elena and Damon were home Stefan came to the door and welcomed them "Elena..!" he said happily, as he laid both hands on her cheeks and a small weak smile came. "Damon get her in a warm onesie or something that is going to get her warm I'm going to make some warm milk or something he whispered.

Damon and Elena went upstairs to change Elena to something warm. Damon grabbed her Panda onesie and got a fresh not-cold diaper and got her changed in something warm. He closed the onesie with a zipper and got the hoodie on. But to finish it all he got a blanket and swaddled her in "No…" she tried to say but the finger of Damon went on Elena her mouth. While her tears streaming down her cheeks "Sshh... Just don't say anything." Damon walked with the swaddled Elena downstairs and sat on the couch watching her fell asleep many times. Stefan walked into the room "I will put it in a bottle or else it's going hard to drink I think.."

Stefan gave the bottle to Damon who gave it to Elena, Elena drank her milk and fell asleep fast. Damon cuddled her to sleep. "Goodnight Elena…" as Damon gave her a kiss on her red nose


	7. I don't want to be sick

It was the next day since Elena escaped from the house, she wasn't feeling good, not at all. Her nose was stiffy, she was sleepy, bellyache, headache, and she was hot and cold at the same time. She looked at the clock and saw 06:35. She wasn't on the couch anymore instead she was in her crib, still swaddled. She coughs a good time and she kicked the blankets away, what made Damon awake, she didn't mean to. He walked into her room.

" 'm Sworry I didn't mean to.." she apologized, he felt her head and immediately he knew she had a fever.

"Hey, no worries it's okay… It's just a bit early, just please don't be this early all the time.." He joked. He picked her up and placed her on the changing table, as soon he was done with the changing he got a thermometer and got her temperature to be certain. '105° or 40° (celsius)' "I think someone is sick…." he said joking

"Damin? I-i don't want t-to to be sick." She said as tears began to form in the deep brown eyes.

"Hey... Its okay everyone gets sick huh? Don't you think?" he tried to comfort her she nodded as Damon picked her up at bounced her lightly.

"Ye... Damon, I don't think that helps to bounce her…" Stefan said Damon looked surprised towards him "So you're still alive?" he joked. "Really funny, you should give her a medicine helps," Stefan said seriously, Damon walked to the kitchen to look for a medicine "YOU SHOULD GET HER TYLENOL ITS SPECIAL FOR KIDS!." Stefan screamed before he almost left

"Ey where are you going?" Damon asks before he could leave, "I Damon are gonna keep an eye out for Klaus for Elena." He said with pressure on the I as he touched Elena's nose, "Bye guys." as he used his vampire speed to get out of the house. "Well let's get some medicine in you," Damon said,

"Dami, I don't want medicine," Elena groaned as she rubbed her eyes. She could barely keep them open.

"I know it's yucky, but it's going to make you feel better," Damon told her. As he put her down on the kitchen table

"Okay," Elena whimpered She felt her Damon put one hand on her back to support her. Elena slowly opened her mouth and let Damon feed her the yucky purple syrup.

"Here, El. Do you want some water?" Damon offered once Elena had all of her medicine down.

Elena nodded her head and took a few sips of the water he gave her.

"Good job, Elena," Damon said, as he gave Elena a kiss on the top of her head. Damon fast got a blanket for Elena and put it around her and picked her up and went to the couch,

"What about a movie?" Damon suggested, Elena yawned and rubbed her eyes "yes.." Elena said as she laid her head on his chest and slowly closed her eyes.

Elena opened her eyes and saw Stefan smiling down at her.

"Hi little one," Stefan said as he brushed the hair out of Elena's face. he could feel the warmth from the fever.

"Hi Stef," Elena said as she rubbed her eyes and reached her arms up for him.

"How are you feeling?" Stefan said as he picked Elena up and held her on his lap, wrapping the blankets back around her.

"My tummy still hurts," Elena complained.

"I'm sorry," Stefan said as he rubbed Elena's back gently. Elena had gotten sick a few hours later, luckily they made it to the bathroom.

"How about I take your temperature?" Stefan suggested.

"Okay," Elena said. She opened her mouth for Stefan and waited.

"It hasn't come down," Stefan whispered, worry filling her voice.

"I thought I heard somebody awake in here," Damon said as he came into the room. "Look what I have for you!" Damon said as he held up Elena's favorite medicine!.

"Dammy, I don't want it," Elena complained as she turned her head into Stefan's chest and covered it with her blanket.

"Come on, Elena," Damon said as "Pleaassee do it for me." he tried

"Just drink it really fast. I have your water right here for you," Damon tried. Elena still wouldn't come out.

"Come on little one," Stefan said as he pulled the blanket from Elena's face and sat her up gently. "You know.., You're not going to get better if you don't take it."

"Fine," Elena said as she stuck out her lip. She watched Damon move the little cup of medicine towards her, and she slowly opened her mouth. She drank it and quickly reached out for her water. She took a few small sips and gave it back to Damon.

"How about we try to eat something, now," Stefan said "No.. I'm not hungry," Elena said, "Wait what?! you don't want to taste the most delicious soup of the best cook Damon?" Stefan acted childishly in the hope that she would eat it. "Okay then.." she giggled. As Damon sped away to make some soup Elena said "I know Damon isn't the best cook ever, but I didn't want to hurt his feelings." She said whispered honestly Stefan showed a smile.

She took a few bites and while watching a movie. Elena sat on the couch with Damon and Stefan on either side of her. She had 2 blankets to keep her warm. She snuggled in and waited for the movie to start.

Much to their surprise, Elena made it through the first movie without falling asleep. She then tried convinced Stefan and Damon to let her watch another one. Damon looked down about a half an hour into the second movie and noticed Elena's eyes starting to droop. he grabbed the pillow that was beside him, placed it in his lap, and tried shifting Elena so she would be laying down instead of sitting up like she was now.

"No, Dammy," Elena said once she realized what Damon was trying to do. "I can't see the movie if I lay like that."

"Alright," Damon said with a sigh, allowing Elena to stay sitting as she was.

"Come here, El," Stefan said as he wrapped his arm around her and pulled her close. This caused Elena to rest her head on his chest.

Damon couldn't help but roll his eyes at the very sneaky move. He got Elena to lay her head down with actually laying all the way down. His little plan worked. Elena was out like a light within minutes. Damon and Stefan weren't too far behind her.

"Stefan…" Elena moaned.

Stefan sat up quickly. he looked up and saw the credits rolling on the TV. Then, he looked towards Elena. he knew that look. Elena was going to be sick again.

"Come on, fast Stefan said as he scooped Elena up into his arms and rushed to the bathroom.

Damon carried Elena back to bed, while Stefan got a cool cloth for Elena's head and fetched her blanket from the couch.

"It's okay, peanut," Damon said as he laid Elena down and pulled the covers all around her.

"Here, let's check your temperature again," Damon said as he held the thermometer to her mouth.

"No, I don't want to," Elena groaned as she pushed it away and snuggled lower onto the bed. Every time they took her temperature, she had to take more medicine. She didn't want to take any more of that yucky stuff.

"Come on, El. Open your mouth for the best cook ever." Damon tried moving the thermometer towards her mouth once more.

Elena turned her face away and pulled her blanket over her mouth.

Elena was never a difficult child but now Elena was obviously going to put up a fight. They knew they at least needed to get some medicine in her. They didn't need the thermometer to know she had a fever. They hoped they could get Elena to take her medicine willingly, but they were ready just in case it needed to be done the hard way. Damon gave Stefan a nod and she gently took Elena's blanket away.

"Steffie, no," Elena cried as she reached out for her blanket.

"Elena, we won't take your temperature, but you at least need to take more medicine," Damon told her as he poured some from the bottle and into the little cup.

"Dammy, no," Elena whined.

"Open up, El," Damon said as he moved the medicine towards her.

Elena just clamped her mouth shut and stared him down.

"Elena, please," Stefan said with a sigh. "I know it doesn't taste good, but it's going to help."

Elena just shook her head. It was not helping. She already took some, and she was still getting sick.

"Elena, you are taking this medicine. We can do this the easy way or the hard way," Damon told her with a raise of his eyebrows.

Elena frowned as she looked up at Damon. She looked over to Stefan, who nodded his head. Elena crossed her arms and scooted farther away from Damon and that yucky medicine. She was _not_ going to take it.

"Alright…" Damon said as he reached the cup of medicine out towards Elena.

Elena swatted her hand, trying to knock the cup away. Damon was too quick this time and easily moved it away without letting it spill. He gave the medicine to Stefan knowing what they were going to do.

"Elena…" Stefan warned.

"I'm not taking it. You can't make me. I don't want it!" Elena shouted as she kicked her legs and waved her arms about, trying the make her mommy drop the medicine.

"Elena, please. Stop," Damon said as he took her in his arms and gently held her so she could no longer move her arms and legs.

"Dammy, no! Stop! Let me…" Elena started to shout, but before she could finish she tasted that yucky medicine in her mouth. Elena closed her mouth and glared at Stefan. She wanted to spit this gross grape stuff right at her.

"Don't you dare spit that out Elena," Damon told her in a no-nonsense tone.

Elena frowned as tears started to form in her eyes. She swallowed the medicine and then started to cry. She didn't want to be sick anymore. She hated this. Why couldn't she just get better?

"It's okay, Elena. It's okay. It's all done," Damon told her as she loosened his grip and gently rubbed her arm.

"Here you go," Stefan said, giving Elena her blanket back. She brushed the hair from Elena's face and gave her a kiss on the top of her head.

Elena snuggled her blanket and continued to cry in Damon's arms. After a few minutes, she cried herself out and was asleep again. Damon carefully laid her down onto the bed. Stefan placed the cool cloth on Elena's forehead, hoping it would help bring her fever down.

She only slept for about an hour after her little tantrum over the medicine. They tried getting her to eat when she woke up, but she wouldn't. She had refused to eat even a bite since those few spoonfuls of soup. Stefan and Damon tried everything they could think of to get her to eat. She slept on and off throughout the rest of the evening and got sick one other time. They had to fight her when it was time to take her medicine again and could barely get her to take even a few sips of water. Her fever hadn't come down much either. She didn't seem to be getting any better.

"Stefan any solutions for this?" Damon asked in a hushed tone. The little girl was still really sick and Damon actually was getting worried.

"I don't know Dam. Let's just see how she is when she wakes up," They didn't want Elena to get dehydrated and become even sicker. They knew they would need to take her to the hospital if her fever wasn't broken by the time she was awake. They also knew Elena would not be happy about going there, but they might not have a choice.

**Please review 3 would appreciate it**


	8. I promise!

When Elena finally woke the next morning, she still wasn't any better. Her fever hadn't come down at all, and they couldn't get her to eat or drink anything. Damon and Stefan decided that they needed to take her to the hospital. Stefan packed a bag and Damon went to get Elena ready.

"Hey Peanut," Damon said as he gently brushed the hair from her face. She had fallen asleep again while they were taking her temperature.

"Dammy?" Elena said as she slowly opened her eyes.

Damon lifted her up into his arms "Come on, El. We're going to go get your coat on."

"Okay," Elena said. She was confused. Were they going outside to play? She didn't feel like she was better yet. Her tummy still hurt and she was a little bit cold. She just wanted to go lay back down under the warm blankets.

Damon sat down in the chair with Elena on his lap and put her coat on. She was still half asleep and barely noticed what he was doing. Damon decided to put her shoes on too, not that she would be walking at all, he just didn't want her feet to get cold. Stefan came back into the room with a bag full of stuff they might need. He wasn't sure if they would be staying at the hospital or not, but he packed some things just in case.

"Let's put this on her too," Stefan said as he put a hat on Elena's head. It wasn't too cold outside, but he wasn't going to take any chances. Stefan checked the bag once more, just to be sure he had everything before they left.

"Dammy, where are we going?" Elena asked just as Damon was about to put her into the car.

"We're going to take you to see the doctor, peanut," he told her.

Elena's eyes shot right open, and she lifted her head. "No, no…I don't want to!"

"Elena, it's okay," Damon assured her after seeing the scared look in her eyes. "We need to get you better."

"I am better. I promise! Please, I don't want to go!" Elena begged.

"We know little one. Stefan and I will be with you the whole time though. I promise," Damon told her.

"No, no, I don't like it there" Elena said as she shook her head.

"It's going to be okay, El," Damon said as he went to put Elena into her seat.

"No, Dammy!" Elena shouted. She started to kick her legs and squirm her little body as much as she could. She did not want to go to the doctors!

"Elena, honey. Calm down," Damon said as he easily put Elena into her seat and buckled her. She was so weak from being sick, that her attempts at keeping herself out of the booster seat didn't amount to much.

Elena looked down and realized she was already in her seat. How did Damon do that? Elena reached her hand down to find the buckle. She was going to get herself out of here.

Stefan climbed into the backseat with Elena. "No, no, El," he said, gently moving Elena's hand away from the buckle and holding it on his own.

"Steff…" Elena cried. Why were they doing this to her? She didn't want to go.

"Here, take this," Stefan said as she gave Elena her a teddybear, hoping it would help calm her down.

Elena hugged her teddy bear tightly. She started to relax a little bit and quickly fell back to sleep again. Once they arrived, Damon picked Elena up out of her seat and was thankful that she hadn't woken. Stefan had called a random doctor before they came, so he was ready for them. He took them into the exam room. Elena began to stir a bit when Damon started to take off her coat and hat.

Elena slowly opened her eyes. She looked around and knew exactly where she was. She saw the table with the crinkly white paper, that thing that looks inside your ears, and . Elena did not like him. She just turned around and clung to Damon, burying her face in his shirt.

"Hi, Elena. Can I take a look at you?" Dr. Schnitzel asked in the friendliest voice he could.

Elena just ignored him and held tight to Damon.

"Elena, honey, can you turn around for Dr. Schnitzel?" Stefan tried.

Elena didn't budge.

"Come on, El," Damon said as he attempted to pry her hands from around his neck.

"Dammy, no," Elena said as she clung on even tighter.

"I'll be really quick, Elena," promised her.

"Let's just turn you around, girl," Damon said as he finally pulled Elena away and turned her around so she was sitting on his lap.

"No, no, no…" Elena cried out as she tried to turn back around again.

"Elena, I am right here," Damon said as he put his arms around her, letting her know that he wasn't going anywhere. "You can stay right here on my lap the whole time."

"You can hold my hand too, if you want," Stefan told her.

"Oh…kay," Elena said as she reached out her little hand to Stefan and leaned back against Damon.

Elena did everything Dr. Schnitzel asked. She opened her mouth when he wanted to check her throat. She took deep breaths when he wanted to listen to her lungs, and she sat still while he looked inside her ears and took her temperature.

"All done, El," Stefan told her with a wink.

"Good job, Peanut," Damon said as she turned her back around and held her close.

"I'm going to go talk to Dr. Stefan for a minute. I'll be right back," Stefan said as he gave Elena a pet on the head. Elena nodded her head and laid down on Damon's shoulder. She closed her eyes. She was feeling really sleepy.

When Elena opened her eyes again, she was in a different room. She lifted her head and saw her Dammy smiling at her.

"Damin, where are we?" Elena asked.

"We're in your hospital room, El."

"I have to stay here?" Elena asked as she looked around. They were sitting on a bed now, and the room looked just like any other scary hospital room.

"Sorry, just for a bit, unfortunately, Mister ijustwanttomakesure just wants to make sure you get all better," Damon said as he wrapped his arms tighter around her. He could see the worried look on her little face.

"Where's Stef?"

"he's out in the hallway talking to the nurse. he should be back any…" Damon started to say just as Stefan walked back into the room. "If you speak of the devil!"

"Steffie!" Elena said with a smile. She was glad Stefan was back now.

"Hi Elena," Stefan said as he came over and gave Elena a kiss on the top of her head.

Stefan now glanced up and gave Damon a look, letting him know that the nurse would be back in just a few minutes to get Elena started on an IV. They knew this might have been a possibility when they came in, since they hadn't been able to get any fluids in her for almost a whole day. Dr. Schnitzel told Stefan that he wanted to put Elena on an IV drip for awhile to rehydrate her system. Damon nodded his head, knowing exactly what was going to happen. They both knew Elena wasn't going to take this well. Damon never experienced Elena getting a shot first hand, but from what you could tell she did not like needles.

"Elena, can I see you for a minute?" Stefan asked with a smile.

"Uh huh," Elena said as she raised her arms towards Stefan.

Stefan lifted Elena from Damon's lap and into his arms. Damon stood up from the bed, allowing Stefan to sit with Elena. Stefan turned Elena around, so that she was facing him and lifted her chin.

"Elena, I have to tell you something, and I need you to be really brave for me, okay?" Stefan said.

"Okay," Elena said quietly. She got a little scared about what Stefan was going to say.

"Elena, do you know what an IV is?" Stefan asked.

Elena nodded her head. She knew what that was. She had one before. It was kind of like a shot, but it was worse because they left the needle inside of you for a long time.

"You know the IV gives you special medicine to make you feel better, right?" Stefan continued.

Elena just nodded her head again. She didn't like where Stefan was going with this.

"Okay, well you need some of that special medicine to make you feel better."

"But I don't need an IV, right?" Elena's voice cracked. She was really scared. She didn't want one of those.

"Well, El, you do need one. The nurse will be back soon to…" Stefan started to say.

"No! No! Please Steffie I don't want it," Elena said as she shook her head.

"I know, Elena, but it's going to make you all better," Stefan said.

"I'll drink my other medicine like a big girl. I won't spit it out anymore!" Elena said in a panic. She hated that yucky medicine, but that would be better than getting an IV.

"That medicine isn't strong enough anymore, El," Damon said as he gently rubbed her back, trying to keep her calm.

"But Dammy, I…" Elena started to say when she heard the door open. She looked up and saw the nurse walking inside. "No, no…Steff, please! Dammy! please!" Elena begged as she tried to get as far away from the nurse as she possible could.

"Elena…" Stefan tried to wrangle her squirming little girl. "Elena, sweetie, just relax it's okay." Stefan finally managed to get Elena turned around on her lap. She wasn't sitting still just yet, but Stefan had a firm grip on her.

"Dammy, please don't make me," Elena said as she desperately looked up at him for help, still trying to get herself free from Stefan's strong arms.

"Elena, listen to me," Damon said as he knelt down in front of her. "You are going to be fine. I know you're scared, but we are right here."

"But it's gonna hurt, Dammy," Elena said with a sniffle.

"You're right, El. It will, but just for a second. I promise. Can you try to be brave? for me?" he asked.

Elena slowly nodded her head and finally sat still on Stefan's lap. "Steff, I'll try really hard to get better all by myself. I don't need it," Elena said as she looked up at Stefan.

Stefan's heart broke as she looked at Elena's sad little face. "Oh, I know you'll try really hard, kiddo, but you just need a little help from the medicine, okay?" Stefan said as he gave her a kiss, then looked up at the nurse, letting her know they were ready for her.

"Hi Elena," the nurse said with a smile as she knelt down beside the scared little girl. "I'm really good at this, and I'll be super fast, okay?"

Elena just nodded her head and leaned back against Stefan some more.

"Okay, on the count of three, are you ready?" the nurse said.

"No," Elena whined as she shook her head. She sat still though.

"Here, El, you can squeeze my hand," Damon said as he held it out to her.

The nurse started to count. "Dammy…" Elena said in a panic as she quickly reached out for his hand and held on tight. Elena closed her eyes as the nurse said two. Next was three and…Elena let out a little whimper as she felt the needle go into her arm, but then it was all over. It didn't hurt anymore. Elena slowly opened her eyes. She saw the needle still in her arm, but she couldn't really feel it at all.

"You did it!" Stefan said, giving Elena a hug.

"Good job, peanut," Damon said as he gave Elena a kiss on her forehead.

Elena gave a shy smile and snuggled into Stefan. She did do it, and it really wasn't even that bad after all. Maybe next time she wouldn't be so scared. She really hoped there wasn't a next time though.

"How about you lay down and get some rest," Stefan said as she set Elena down onto the bed and covered her up with her blanket.

Elena nodded her head and slowly closed her eyes. She was a little sleepy…maybe she could take a little nap. Just before she fell asleep, her eyes shot back open as a thought occurred to her. "You're going to stay here with me, right?"

"Of course we are," Damon told her.

"You promise?" Elena asked.

"Elena, we promise. We're not going anywhere," Stefan assured her.

"Okay," Elena said as a yawn escaped her mouth. She closed her eyes once more and drifted off to sleep.

Elena slept on and off the rest of the day and straight through the night. Her fever was practically gone, and she hadn't gotten sick at all. Stefan and Damon were relieved that she was doing so much better.

"Steffie, it's gone!" Elena said when she woke up the next day to find her IV missing.

"Yeah, kiddo, they took it out while you were sleeping this morning," Stefan said with a smile as he got up from his chair and went to sit beside Elena on the bed.

"Does that mean I'm all better?" Elena asked.

"It sure does," Stefan said as he held her close.

"Steff, I'm hungry."

Stefan was so glad to hear Elena say that. "Well, Damon should be back any minute with breakfast," Stefan said just as Damon walked into the room.

"Dammy!" Elena said as she practically jumped up and down on the bed.

"Somebody seems to be feeling better," Damon said with a smile as he walked over to Elena.

"I am Dammy. Did you bring me some food?" Elena asked.

"I sure did. How about some chocolate chip pancakes?" Damon said as he pulled a Granny's to go container from the bag. "I got you another surprise too," he continued as he set Elena's food out in front of her.

"What is it?" Elena asked with excitement.

"Let me see if I can find it in here," Damon said as he looked through the bag. "Here they are!" Damon held up two new puzzles.

"Thank you Dammy! Steffie, look!" Elena looked up to Stefan "Wow! Aren't they cool?" Stefan said.

"Can we build them together?! Please please please!?" Elena begged the 2 men "As soon we get home and you are allowed to leave in about… 10 minutes."

"Really?" she whispered enthusiast "Yes!" Damon whispered hardback.

"Let's get you changed to normal clothes, and let's get your shoes on." Stefan suggested, "Yes, please. The faster we can leave this horrible place." she whispered the last sentence and Damon & Stefan both chuckled.

The nurse came into the room saying that they were allowed to leave the room, Damon held Elena as they were walking to the car putting her in the car seat again. As soon they were home they were making the puzzles…

**Please leave a review! **


End file.
